


Renruki

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: A/N: Something different from the usual. This isn’t a reader-insert, but a Renruki drabble. One that I just felt that I needed to write, because I do love this couple, a lot.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 6





	Renruki

Despite the returned status of best friends Renji hadn’t found the time to sit down and talk to Rukia proper. The betrayal of Aizen and the attacks that subsequently happened after had kept them busy.

Besides, there was also the damaged relationship between him and the captain, who also happened to be Rukia’s adopted brother. Their fight hadn’t done anything to his loyalty as a lieutenant, but it did damage his already nonexistent feelings of self-worth. Would he ever be good enough? Would he ever gain the approval to walk with his head up, to walk next to her once more?

And then there was Ichigo, the boy who was said to look alike to the late squad 13 lieutenant Kaien Shiba, Rukia’s first love. Renji knew how much both meant to her. He had seen her staring and he was convinced that Ichigo might actually be better for Rukia despite the loss of his powers and the fact that he was human.

Renji always knew that Ichigo would come back sooner or later.

Which he did. Once more taking away hope and chance from Renji.

All by all, once more Renji decided to watch and wait. Watch from afar and long, while waiting for the time to come that he would be worthy, that he would be good enough, that it would be his turn to make Rukia happy. He believed himself to be content with that. He didn’t need to be her family, he had already been when they were mere children. He had had his turn.

It took until the attack of the Sternritters to realise that there was no waiting. They were shinigami. Their end could come any day. He could lose Rukia again, and this time perhaps forever.

He bit through his wounds, set aside his pride, forgot about his self-imposed worthlessness and finally faced the woman he had loved for so long.

“Rukia…”

And the rest was history.


End file.
